The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0053’.
‘VEAZ0053’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized inflorescences, medium sized flowers, that are bicolor, dark rose and pink, dark green, undivided leaves, and an upright plant habit.
‘VEAZ0053’ originated from a selfing made in July 2013 in the greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female (and also male) parent was the patent applied plant designated ‘VEAZ0050’ application Ser. No. 16/350,008, having a flower color that is dark lavender with light lavender bicolor, medium sized leaves, and an upright plant habit.
The resulting seed was sown in February 2014 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘VEAZ0053’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2014.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0053’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2014 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.